polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Nord, Country of
__TOC__ Location Description Government * Current Ruler: * Type: * Capital City: Itu Merae * Major Personages: The elves of Nord are ruled by a council of nobles who ensure that Nord remains safe from invasion. Because of the loose structure of elven government, there is little incentive to hold a council seat. Those nobles who do are particularly civic-minded, looking to the survival of the elven race as a whole. There are at least a score of nobles who could sit on the council, but only seven have attended regularly. The others do not begrudge them as they too would rather be be enjoying the view from the mountains or up a tree. Giant owl or eagle riders are sent to search for nobles if the need is dire. Each noble is responsible for a certain number of elven bands, who report to him or her if anything is amiss. Population * Total: * Racial: Human (x%) Principal Cities/Towns Sel-Geariel Sel-Geariel sits at the south of Nord, and it is here that the elves keep their standing army. Aquatic elf marine forces, wild elf beserkers, wood elf aerial squadrons, gray elf knights, and high elf archers conduct joint exercises regularly to coordinate their movements until they can strike as one elven force. Sedor Sedor is an expansive metropolis – one of the largest in the elven lands of Nord. Until The Tempest War it housed the a massive library complex, known simply as The Library at Sedor. Tragically, during the war the library was mostly burned to the ground – its priceless works either burned, or looted by invaders. In the aftermath of the battle that saw the destruction of the library, it was determined that a powerful spell meant to protect the great complex had misfired, causing the loss of the library. The wizard who cast the spell Haal S'feent (a Hedge Wizard), is believed to have been consumed in the mystical chaos that followed the release of his spell. A body was never found. This unfortunate incident has spurned to changes in Nordic culture: First, Hedge Wizardry is now illegal, punishable by stiff fines, and imprisonment in elven lands. The second, as a result of the first, has resulted increased the political power of lawfully trained Mages. Third, the word, “Haal” has come to mean, “fool”. History Nord was once populated with elves, goblins, kobolds, and orcs. The elves, having nothing in common with the other three races, were the target of many relentless assaults. In the north, the gray elves called the leaders of the other elves and held a meeting. Eventually they decided to form an army powerful enough to defeat the savage attackers. The first to go were the goblins who scattered after their commanders were slain by elven champions. The orcs were not so easily cowed, and employed hogboblin commandos to assassinate one of the gray elf nobles. Eventually they were pushed back by superior strategy and magic. The kobolds, seeing their allies defeated, retreated to their tunnels and had to be rooted out with torches and bats. In the end, the elves were victorious and declared Nord the Bright Realm. Of Interest See also Countries Category:Countries